


A Thousand Years

by lee_0524



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_0524/pseuds/lee_0524
Summary: Prompt 58: Sacrificing a worthless sickly goat at the altar, Peeta’s frugal mother prays for a daughter and a long life together. The gods, seeing no love in her heart, are displeased with her offering and give her a son. She curses him and them. In punishment, they grant him a very long life: 1,000 years and 1,000 tears. Over the centuries he resists falling in love only to lose a life over and over. But then he meets Katniss





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and all mistakes are my own.

Panem, 1078

It was pouring and cold and muddy; however, that did not stop Serena Mellark from continuing her trek uphill. In her arms was a goat, skinny and sick. As the thunder roared, the goat bleated obviously frightened.

“Shut up, you,” the woman scoffed. She continued her journey uphill, her clothes of fine material getting stained with mud and grass. As she reached the top of the hill, she threw the worthless goat on the stone alter. You could hear a crack of bone and the goat let out another loud bleat as it tried to stand on all fours but failed before pathetically falling on the slab. The poor thing was barely alive, barely, being the key word.

Serena lifted her dress and kneeled at the alter and began the prayer, “Gods and Goddesses of Panem. I have come to you with my best offering in hopes that you will hear my plea.” A bolt of lightning struck a tree causing Serena to jolt as the crack of thunder followed. Continuing, “I ask for you to fill my womb with child, a daughter for me to dote and live my life with.” Serena stands and turns to make her way home, leaving the worthless goat at the alter as it continues to make noise until it breathes it’s final breath.

As Serena gets home, the storm intensifies. She strips of her clothes and makes her way towards her sleeping husband. At first, he seems confused, but she silences him with a kiss before laying down on her back, legs splayed open in invitation. Her husband, Wheaton Mellark, accepts the invitation, positioning himself at his wife’s entrance before settling inside her. The candles lighting the room extinguish as he spills his seed in her.

Four weeks later, Serena is ecstatic when the month comes and goes without her blood. She runs to find her husband, “the Gods have answered my prayers.” He doesn’t know what she is talking about, but he is ecstatic when he realizes they will be blessed with another child that he invites the entire village for a feast. Serena Mellark is so happy that she is going to have a daughter that she doesn’t care that they slaughter their best pig for the feast. She is however, dismayed, when two parents and a young child, in tattered clothing and dirty faces show up. Wheaton, of course, welcomes them and even gives them two portions of food.

Disgusted, Serena walks away and sulks by the goat pen. An hour or so later, the filthy woman joins her. “Beautiful stock of animals you have here,” the woman mentions.

“Yes,” Serena replies. “We take great pride in our bounty. We are where we are for a reason, not that you would understand.”

Instead of being offended the woman smiles. “Yes, well, should you ever need help from the Gods, I’m sure they would be satisfied with one of these as sacrifices.” Serena does not like the way the woman is smiling at her and walks away without a word.

Eight months later, Serena feels the familiar contractions and knows that this is it. Her prayers have been answered. She is going to have a daughter.

The labor is long but as Serena pushes a final time, a baby’s cry can be heard. She throws her head back on the pillow and sobs. “Let me see my baby girl,” she says.

“Not a she, madam,” the house maid says. “But a beautiful baby boy.”

“What?”

“Here, let’s get the babe in your arms.”

“No,” she hollers. “That’s not right…. WHEATON.”

Wheaton bursts through the door, a look of alarm on his face.

“Tell her she’s wrong,” Serena pleads. “It’s a girl.” The house maid shakes her head and Serena lets out a blood curdling scream. Wheaton takes his son out while the house maid tries to calm Serena down. Serena relents to the exhaustion and falls asleep.

Hours later, Serena wakes, and stands up weakly and looks to the other side of the room. Sitting in the chair is her husband, asleep with a baby against his chest. She gently grabs the baby and unswaddles him to confirm the house maid’s earlier proclamation. Confirming it is a boy, Serena reswaddles the baby who is now beginning to stir. As she exits the room, Wheaton slightly stirs but this results in Serena picking up the pace. She staggers outside, her son in her arms. She makes the same trek she did nine months ago.

“Serena,” Wheaton hollers. She knows he is following.

“I have to get to the alter.”

“For what?”

“For a sacrifice. This one they will like better.”

Wheaton grabs her, being careful due to the baby. “What are you talking about?”

“IT’S SUPPOSED TO BE A GIRL.”

Wheaton is taken aback. “Serena, we have been blessed with a child. That is enough of a gift.”

“No….no…. I DID WHAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO,” she screams up at the sky.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about- “he begins.

“I do,” chimes in the dirty wanderer from months earlier.

“What are you doing here, you worthless piece of filth?” Serena questions disdainfully.

The dirtied woman smiles and then snaps her fingers transforming into a beautiful woman with hair of white and eyes of gold. Serena is astonished but silenced when the woman starts talking.

“You are selfish, Serena Mellark. You should be grateful for a child no matter the sex. If you wanted a girl so much, you should have offered your best sacrifice, not a sickly, worthless goat. I could tell you wanted a girl so bad but then when I saw you a month later, it was clear to me that your heart is tarnished and there is no selflessness in your soul.”

“How dare you, you useless excuse for a God.” Serena spits.

Wheaton looks mortified, but the goddess only laughs. “That was not the response we were looking for.” Suddenly, an older man appears with a young child. He, too has hair of white as does the child.

The Goddess looks to her counterpart and asks, “Now, Snow, what shall we do about this ungrateful wench.”

“Please,” Wheaton chimes in. “Don’t hurt my boy.”

Snow looks to Wheaton and smiles which does nothing to settle Wheaton.

“And what is his name?” Snow inquires.

“I was hoping to name him Peeta James, my higher power.”

“Peeta? What a lovely name.” Snow crosses in front of Wheaton. “Alma,” he speaks towards the goddess, “grab Peeta for me.”

Alma grabs Peeta from Serena’s arms and hands him over. At this point, baby Peeta is crying, seeking the love of his parents.

“You curse us Serena and are not appreciative of the blessings you are given. For that matter, you will no longer be able to bear children.

“NO,” Serena screams and lunges for Snow. He dodges easily out of her way.

“Still undermining us.” He steps in front of Serena and grabs her throat.

“Please, no,” Wheaton pleads.

“You love her?” Alma questions. Wheaton nods his head. “Very well. Instead of death, we will allow Serena to live; however, a sacrifice must be made.” Alma grins mischievously. “What she wanted the most was a daughter to grow old with. Since we were so unfair in giving her a son we will do the other. You will grow old with your child, Serena, for Peeta will be blessed with the life of a thousand years and you a thousand tears.”

Serena looks as if she is going to say something when Wheaton puts a hand over her mouth. “Thank you for your generosity,” he bows.

Snow and Alma start to walk away. The little girl they arrived with stands looking at the pitiful family sadly before she runs off with them. Serena stares at them before lunging at the little girl. Snow turns around, laughs, and then wraps his hand around Serena’s throat except this time he chokes until she is no longer moving before he discards her like a piece of trash.

“So much for a thousand tears,” Snow laughs. He picks up the child and they wander off into the trees where they disappear.

Wheaton kneels carefully, clutching his son to his chest, and reaches for his dead wife’s hand. He begins to sob. “It will be alright my sweet, Peeta. It will be alright.” The baby starts to wail.

New York, 2018

I jolt awake. The sound of the baby still ringing in my ears. I’d like to tell myself it is a nightmare, but it’s not. It’s real. It’s the same dream I’ve been having for the last 930, wait-940 years or so. Thank god-scratch that- I don’t want to thank anyone. I am just happy I only have 60 years left before this awful curse takes me.

I get up and peel my shirt off and wander to my bathroom. I do my business and step into the shower letting the cool water run down my body. As I step out, I drape a towel around my waist and use my hand to clear the fog off my mirror. My cold blue eyes stare at my reflection. I have youthful skin, a full head of blonde curls, a chiseled jaw, and all my teeth. I don’t look a day over 25 which is when I’m assuming my appearance stopped changing. Nevertheless, my ID says 31 so we’re going to go with that. I’m assuming I can get through another three or four years before I must start doing things to alter my appearance.

I get dressed, choosing a black suit with white button down. I debate between a red and blue tie before settling on the blue. It will make my eyes pop. At least that is what Madge always said. I sober up after that thought. No-we’re not going to think about that today.

I get in my town car to take me down to the university where I will be guest lecturing today. I don’t know why I agreed to this. Effie can be such a pain in the ass but she’s a good friend and she doesn’t like that I’m holed up in my studio all the time. She insists that I get out and live my life even though she knows I’ve lived too many lifetimes already. She finally got me when she threatened to expose my secret. I know she never would but Haymitch laughed either way as I told her to fuck off and she told me what time this engagement was.

As I arrive at the university, I walk to the classroom I’ll be in for the day. Why they wanted an art authenticator to guest lecture for a bunch of first year students who have no idea what their major is but took art history to fulfill their enrichment courses is beyond me, but Portia is a good friend of Effie’s; hence, why I’m here.

“Portia,” I say.

“Peeta, thank you so much for agreeing to this,” she exclaims as she kisses me on the cheek.

“It was my pleasure,” I fib.

“I’ve heard you are working on something big?” I shrug. “Oh, come on, Peeta. It’s an 18th century Peter Larken. I need the details.”

“Well, we have quite a bit of work ahead of us to determine authenticity.” I say with a smile. It’s not going to be a lot of work, I just have to make it look like it. I already know the painting is authentic since I painted it and I’d already had centuries to hone my craft. Although how it ended up in a suitcase at a garage sale is still baffling to me.

“Well, you will have to keep me informed,” she says.

“Of course. So, what topics do you want me to cover?”

She explains, and her students come in and I explain what she told me to explain, blah, blah, blah, until the hour is over. A group of attractive young students bombard me with questions, and I give them my signature smile and cheekiness until Portia tells them it is time to go. One of the big breasted blondes gives me a smile and slips a piece of paper into my hand.

After I get back in to my town car, I open the slip of paper. The note has the name Glimmer, with a heart above the “I” and her phone number. I roll my eyes crinkling the note up before pausing. She was pretty hot. It’s not like I’m going to have a relationship with her and it has been a few months or so since I’ve had sex. I haven’t let myself get attached since the 60’s and I’m not going to make that mistake again. But I’m still a man and I still have desires. Like I could ever really fall for someone named Glimmer. I’ll give her a call, take her out, have some fun.

I decide to work from my penthouse since I was listed as having the whole day off from work anyway. After finishing that, I give Glimmer a call and we meet up at some night club where the drinks are too expensive, and the loud music is terrible. I miss the days of jazz but all that is forgotten as Glimmer is grinding up against me. I tighten my hold on her pulling her closer to my hardened cock. She continues to grind against me when I ask her if she wants to get out of here. She suggests we go to my place but that is not happening. I don’t take anyone back there. That’s my sanctuary.

She squeals when I take her to an upscale hotel. I have champagne and strawberries sent up and she rewards me with an adequate blow job. I return the favor with my fingers as I pound into her from behind. I don’t like missionary. It’s not boring but it’s just too intimate. I prefer to not look in to the eyes of my one-night stands. As she sleeps, I get dressed and leave her a note that says something along the lines of thanks for the wonderful night but I’m super busy with work but she’s great, etc. 940 years on this planet has made me well-versed.

I take a cab back to my place and shower. Her perfume was florally and smelled like strong roses. Blech. As gross as it is, I kind of miss the days before deodorant and perfume when you could just smell a person’s musk. Then I remember how a lot of people smelled like manure and I gag.

I throw on some sweat pants and a gray hoodie, grab my phone and ear buds, and secure my keys in the pocket of my hoodie and run. I run about five miles and get through my playlist which consists of 50’s, 60’s, and even some 70’s songs. I stop in front of Sae’s diner smiling as I pull open the door moving to the side to let the patrons leaving out.

I love Sae’s. It’s this rundown, old diner, that most people don’t give a second glance. It’s dated but that’s what I love about it. From the counter with the milkshake machines to the jukebox, it just reminds me of simpler times. The foods not too bad either. I go to sit at my usual spot at the counter when I stop. Standing by the jukebox sweeping the floor, is a petite brunette. She fits in the red dress that is required of all employees like a dream. The skirt of the dress rests just above her knee. Her skin is the most beautiful olive-toned. I don’t know how long it would take me to mix colors to find an exact match. That’s not what stops me in my tracks though. She’s swaying to the music from the jukebox. I’m about to say something when Sae steps in front of me.

“Well, hello hot-buns! Long time, no see.”

I pull my gaze to Sae’s face as she reaches for a hug.

“Hi, Sae.”

“Quit ogling my help, boy,” she murmurs.

I laugh as I take my seat, pulling my keys out and setting them on the counter. Instead of following me to take my order, Sae taps the girl on the shoulder. She turns around, her cheeks blushing. She must not have noticed me come in. Sae murmurs something to her which causes her to scowl. The girl makes her way towards me, holding out her pen and pad.

“What will it be,” she murmurs.

“Black tea, please, no sugar.”

“Anything else?” she asks as she looks up. Her gray eyes stare into mine. It’s electrifying.

“Um, pancakes?”

“Is that a question?”

I look like a fucking idiot. “Side of bacon too please.”

She nods and turns to put the order in. She bends over reaching for the tea bags on the shelves below her and her skirt rises. I can’t help but take a quick peek before looking out the window. Jesus, Peeta, get a grip. Maybe I should have stayed for another round with Glimmer. Whatever, I’ll eat my food and leave.

“Black tea, no sugar,” she responds placing the mug in front of me.

“Thank you.”

“Katniss, can you please refill the salt shakers?” asks Sae.

“Yes,” she responds.

“So, my boy. What is new with you?”

“Same old same old, Sae.”

“Any new lady friends?” she questions wiggling her eyebrows.

“Come on, Sae. A gentleman never kisses and tells,” I wryly respond.

“Come on. I must live vicariously through you youngsters. That one over there doesn’t give me anything good either,” she nods to Katniss.

We continue talking about her granddaughter and her cats when Katniss brings over my food.

“Thank you,” I respond taking the plate away from her. Our fingers brush and I get butterflies. She blushes. I continue to eat in silence since Sae steps away. When I finish, I leave a $20 on the counter and head out the door. I’ve made it a block away before I realize that I’ve forgotten my keys. Damn it. I head back to the diner and open the door. The familiar bells chime and Sae is standing there holding my keys. I take them from her and give her a kiss on the cheek as I open the door again.

“Oh, hang on darling. I’ll send you home with some pie” She starts to walk away before I can even reply.

I take a seat at my counter again which has since been cleaned up. I bob my head to Ben E. King’s “Stand by Me.” Someone shuffles through the door from the kitchen, a box blocking her view. I stand up to grab it from her, but I’m stopped when I hear her singing along.

“So darling, darling, stand by me. Oh, stand by me. Oh, stand, stand by me.”

I stop my movements as she lowers the box. She yelps as Sae comes out of the kitchen.

“Here you go, cutie.” She hands me the pie and turns me around. I walk out the door and walk down the block turning to look back. I can just make out Katniss wiping down tables. Shit…. I’m a goner.


End file.
